


Комната

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень плохое состояние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комната

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

Потом я ничего не захотела делать, просто не смогла. Шел дождь, и крыша глухо отзывалась ему. Мне казалось, что она вот-вот обвалится. Потолок действительно начал течь, тогда я встала и стащила матрас с противоположной кровати, не снимая белья, отнесла к еле теплой батарее и легла обратно.  
Она пришла ближе к вечеру, уже смеркалось, стало еще темнее, чем от туч днем. Окно никогда не бывало зашторено, потому что никто так и не удосужился прицепить к гардинам хотя бы тюлевые занавески. Я готова поспорить, что в окнах на противоположной стороне двора по утрам всегда дежурили парни - она не стеснялась переодеваться, стоя посреди комнаты. Перед тем, как идти на занятия - в семь или, может, полвосьмого, она выныривала из одеял растрепанная, мрачная, шла на другой конец коридора ставить чайник, возвращалась с полной кружкой и никогда не допивала до конца, потому что сначала было слишком горячо, а потом - уже некогда. Потом она переодевалась и уходила. Я спала. То есть не спала, а лежала, наблюдая за ней краем глаза. Я никогда не шла на первые пары - это было слишком рано.  
Она пришла ближе к вечеру, с пакетом в руке, колготки у нее были порваны, и я порадовалась бы, потому что мне никогда не нравилось это капроновое недоразумение, которое зачем-то цепляют на себя женщины, но мне не хотелось. Она побродила по комнате, доски пола скрипели, и я повернулась к ней. Она повесила пакет на ручку шкафа, покачала металлическую пружину кровати, провела по ней рукой и тут же брезгливо сморщилась, отирая ладони - там было сыро и наверняка грязно. Потом она села на край моей кровати и посмотрела мне в лицо.  
\- Хочешь выпить? - спросила она, глаза у нее были шальные. Я промычала что-то в ответ - мне было все равно, - а она покивала, принимая правила игры и никуда не сдвинулась с кровати.  
\- Потолок протек, - заметила она и хихикнула, дотрагиваясь пальцами до губ.  
Я прикрыла глаза и снова открыла - это означало согласие.  
\- Я не знаю. - Она покачалась, и решетка под нами глухо заскрипела. - Ничего не знаю, что происходит. Вроде помню, откуда вернулась, зачем, что мы там делали, сколько пили. Пили текилу, лимона, правда, не нашлось, но соль была, - обстоятельно пояснила она. - Не переживай, я знаю, что тебе не нравится. Совсем немного пили. Чуть-чуть, - добавила она тщательно.  
\- И вот стоило мне совсем чуть-чуть выпить, как я прихожу домой. Да-да, в эту сраную комнату, которую я, наконец, научилась называть домом, а потолок над моей кроватью протек, и мне негде спать. Нет, можешь ничего не говорить, я знаю, что ты у нас не человек, а растение: я ухожу - ты еще спишь, я прихожу - ты уже легла. Кенгуру за нашими спинами, конечно, превращаются, но если бы я не знала, как было раньше, - я бы так и думала, что ты никогда не встаешь с кровати. Последнюю неделю я даже почти забыла, что ты когда-то разговаривала. А ведь было же дело. Скажи мне, кто унес мой матрас? Ты все-таки вставала - или это приходила Анна. Хорошо, если она приходила, мне было бы приятно. Нет, прийти мог кто угодно, но они же все знают, что меня нет, так что лучше бы это была она. А если бы ты вставала, мне было бы еще приятнее.  
Она с надеждой посмотрела на меня, и я снова долго моргнула.  
\- Правда? - тут же оживилась она, слезла с кровати - мне от этого стало холоднее - и присела на корточки рядом. - Хочешь есть? Я могу приготовить, только скажи что. Если ты скажешь. Вот что скажешь, то и приготовлю. Главное, открой рот.  
Я разлепила губы, исключительно потому что я очень любила ее. Мне совсем не хотелось есть.  
\- Устрицы.  
Она пьяно рассмеялась, прижимаясь лбом к моему плечу. Ей очень понравилось, что я смогла пошутить, но вслух такого она бы ни за что не сказала.  
\- Овсяная каша, - объявила она. - Даже не возражай, я умею сдеалать ее так, чтобы было не горько. Я поморщилась, и она снова рассмеялась - добилась нужной реакции.  
Она прошла к двери, пошатываясь, оглянулась на меня. Я не знаю, что бы я делала без нее - то ли сдохла бы, то ли мне действительно пришлось бы встать.  
Все началось тысячу лет назад, когда я только переехала сюда. Она бегала сушить капроновые колготки чужим феном и очень не хотела уступать половину своей комнаты какой-то посторонней девице. Да что там - она даже Анне не хотела ее уступать, и они так и жили отдельно, хотя чуть ли не перестукивались через стену.  
Однажды мы сидели втроем с Анной и пили чай. Она подозрительно посмотрела в мою кружку, облизнула испачканную в майонезе ложку и, ничуть не стесняясь, запустила ее в сахарницу ровно для того, чтобы чай стал сладким не только у них двоих.  
\- Мне тебя жалко, - сказала тогда она, не сразу же, а позже, когда Анна не могла услышать. - Не хочу, чтобы ты умерла с голоду.  
Она вернулась из кухни с плошкой склизкого отвратительного варева, снова села ко мне на кровать, помешала внутри.  
\- Садись, - приказала она. Мне показалось, что когда она шла обратно, шатало ее еще сильнее.  
Тарелка была горячей и испачканной по краям - наверняка что-то разлилось по дороге. Мне не хотелось подниматься, и я спрятала лицо в подушке.  
\- Садись, - повторила она, помедлила, будто выдумывая аргументы, а потом просто сказала: - Пожалуйста.  
Я нехотя перевернулась на спину и приподнялась на локтях. Держать голову на весу было мучительно неприятно.  
Она посмотрела на меня, посмотрела в тарелку, потом снова подняла взгляд.  
\- Я поняла. Я очень-очень поняла.  
Кусок штукатурки с мокрым хлюпом и металлическим треском ударился о сетку кровати, я оглянулась на звук, а когда повернула голову обратно, у самых губ меня ждала полная ложка отвратительно воняющей овсяной каши.  
\- Ложечку за... ладно, - произнесла она, - ложечку за старушку-процентщицу, - она дождалась, пока я открою рот. - Ложечку за ее сестру. Полложечки за ее ребеночка. - Она собрала ложкой с моей губы выпавшие крупинки. - Ложечку за Свидригайлова. Ложечку за безымянного героя, который застрелился...  
Я не знаю, как мы не испачкали простыни и одежду. Она покачивалась передо мной, почти не в силах сфокусировать взгляд, и я подумала, что, может быть, пока она ходила на кухню, она выпила еще. Я отерла губы тыльной стороной ладони, она дернулась за движением, но тут же опустила взгляд.  
\- Смешно, да? - сказала она. - Что мы здесь делаем? Ты не можешь пошевелиться без моего участия. У меня тоже не выходит нормально жить. Еще я пьяная, и у меня сырая кровать, и она еще и не сдвигается. Я сейчас пойду просить соседа напротив помочь мне, а он скажет, девушка, а оставатесь, ага? У нас тут сухо и еще водка. Из-вра-ще-нец. А у меня тут ты лежишь, и тебе, наверное, тоже сыровато и не слишком приятно, а я где-то пью с извращенцем. Ты волновалась бы за меня?  
Я кивнула. Она вздохнула и поставила тарелку с остатками каши на пол, пихнув ее под кровать, села, неловко сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Вот и я думаю, ты волновалась бы. Ты вообще всегда за меня беспокоилась, даже тогда, когда ты меня недолюбливала. Помнишь, давно?  
Она покивала своим мыслям, поднялась и выключила свет. В комнате стало темно, а окно засветилось тусклым сиянием сумеречного неба. Ветер гудел в трубах, с потолка звонко капало на кровать. Она принялась стаскивать с себя платье через голову, путаясь в рукавах и пуговицах, бросила его на пол темным комком, оставшись чуть ли не в одних порванных колготках.  
\- И вообще, как ты без меня.  
Я следила взглядом за ее передвижениями по комнате. Бледная, незагорелая кожа отсвечивала в темноте. Она неловко сгорбилась над брошенным у батареи матрасом и, чертыхаясь, вытащила его на середину комнаты.  
\- Твердо, - пожаловалась она, стоя на нем на четвереньках. - Сыро. Холодно. Как ты думаешь, скоро это все закончится? Ну, дожди там, депрессия, мировой финансовый кризис? - Она повалилась на бок и вытянула ноги. - Ты не думай, будто я из чувства долга или еще что. Если бы я хотела, я бы давно съехала. Вот к Анне, например. Хотя черт с ней, с Анной. Нам было бы не о чем поговорить, это точно. То есть, ты и сейчас со мной не разговариваешь, но когда-то разговаривала же, правда?  
Она уцепилась за сетку моей кровати снизу, еле проталкивая пальцы между решеткой и матрасом, потом оставила это дело.  
\- В общем, не думай, я же... ну как сказать, скучаю что ли? Ты... - она задумалась и снова не договорила. - А, блядь, холодно здесь. Надеюсь, ты против не будешь, - сказала она решительно и невпопад, откинула мое одеяло и пробралась внутрь, привалилась тяжелым телом, и ступни у нее были холодные, а колени - совсем горячие, и я очень пожалела, что не разделась в последний раз, как легла. Да что там, я чистила зубы позавчера и с неделю не мыла голову. Это был, наверное, первый раз, когда за последнее время мне вдруг действительно захотелось что-то сделать.  
\- В общем, как-то так, - закончила она свою недовысказанную мысль, положив руку мне на живот, - как-то так. - Она вздохнула и через минуту уже спала. Ее голова лежала на одной подушке с моей, и шеей я чувствовала ее дыхание. Дождь начался снова, осыпающаяся штукатурка зашелестела о решетку кровати. Крыша равномерно гудела, ветер выл. Я думала о том, что завтра понедельник, и можно бы позвонить насчет ремонта, но лучше не звонить.


End file.
